The World
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU His father was his protector. His sister was his only friend. His mother was his greatest enemy. Death was his only way out… so he thought… LightL YAOI
1. Hurt

**Title: **The World

**Summary: **AU His father was his protector. His sister was his only friend. His mother was his greatest enemy. Death was his only way out… so he thought… LightL YAOI

**Shalan's**** Say: **I am venturing into the unknown here guys… support me or I'll eat you okay? Thanks guys… I love you all… and my PSP is fantabulazing… it's so cool it needed a new word… so I created one

**Disclaimer:** I love Death Note… but I do not own it…

**Chapter: **Hurt

**Note:** As for thoughts and stuff for those of you who don't know me:

**Lyrics or Author Inputs**

Present:

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

_Past: _

_"__past__ speaking"_

_'__past__ thoughts'_

&&&

A body stumbled out the screen door onto the porch, the head whipping wildly from side to side before tumbling down the stairs as a hand whipped across the face. It slammed into the ground, blood dripping in crimson rows from the mouth. It struggled on the ground away from the one who was harming it, only to be kicked. It grunted painfully but it did not scream. It heaved to its feet and broke into a lope, running as fast as its feet would take it.

It collapsed somewhere it didn't recognize… and passed into unconsciousness…

His eyes fluttered open slowly, his fogged mind only partially comprehending the world around him. He sat up shakily pain rocketing up his back from where he had been kicked. Blood soaked the front of his white shirt crimson as he struggled to lean his back against something cold and hard. He tilted his head back, looking up into the slate grey sky.

His fingers gripped something like ice in his pocket. He pulled it out, his swollen eyes hardly seeing the blade in his hand. His energy was slowly draining as he moved his hands, he rested his wrist against his thigh, pulling back the sleeve.

Yes it was the only way out… his fingers gripped the blade tightly, his already broken flesh almost welcoming the first cut. He slid the metal through his skin and watched the crimson blood erupt from the skin. He offered his other arm and repeated the motions almost mechanically. After only a short period his body grew weak and he lowered himself onto the moist, sweet smelling earth as the world around him spun… finally… release.

&&&

"Poor boy… where in the world did you find him?" When his fogged mind came to he could hear faint voices through the mists.

"In the East Shinjuku cemetery…" Came the reply from a man's voice.

"And he was in this condition? It's simply amazing he's alive…" the woman's voice continued and he cracked his eyes painfully, peering out from behind what appeared to be a number of bandages.

"The doctors had to break his left leg again. It had healed improperly. To think that someone would treat a teenage boy like this…" the man's voice spoke again and the blonde had the feeling he wasn't in danger anymore… he closed his eyes.

"I'm shocked that you found him still… what were you doing again?" The woman turned to the man sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the room. His messy black hair stood on end as though he never brushed it but his dark eyes were kind… at the moment.

"I was just taking a walk… a friend of mine is buried in the cemetery…"

"Then he was lucky you came by…" she looked back over at the boy. Lawliet narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched the boy on the bed. He had a story to tell… and he was most certainly not going to tell it on his own.

"I guess you're right… If I hadn't come by he would be dead…" L folded his arms across his chest. His loose white shirt tugged slightly at his elbows as he did so.

"Any idea what his name is detective?" The doctor checked the IV input again.

"I haven't a clue but I'll find out for you… let me call my subordinates and I'll get you his name and age… maybe even the type of food he likes to eat for breakfast and his blood type…" L joked and she smiled softly.

"You do that detective…" Lawliet stood and walked out of the room, excusing himself from her presence.

&&&

Through the next week the boy recovered in the hospital, often visited by the same man. He began to look forward to the man's visits, generally the only thing that there was to look forward to. His strength was slowly returning through the nourishment of the hospital. It was on one of these visits that he spoke, since he had arrived at the hospital his lips had been sealed as if by some magical glue.

"Good afternoon Light…" the man sat down beside him. "Do you remember me?" Their eyes met and L felt his gaze soften as the teen shrunk slightly.

"Lawliet…" he dropped his gaze and L blinked. He had spoken.

"You're speaking now…" he smiled, turning up the corners of his mouth only slightly. The blonde stared at him in return.

"I suppose…" Light replied. His skin was slowly healing, several of the old wounds that had been reopened time and again now finally closing. But his fear of humankind had been soundly instilled.

"Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" L pressed a button in his pocket.

"Not if you're going to record it…" Light felled his eyes to Lawliet's pocket and he looked taken aback.

"You knew?" He tilted his head. The teen stared at him silently and L pulled out the recorder. "Let me record it… if I do then maybe I can help you…" Light frowned. People had told him that they could help him before… and it had never happened… what had been happening to him since he was five was still happening.

"How can you help me?" Light pursed his lips only slightly before L chuckled.

"I'm a detective… and seeing an abused kid trying to kill himself in a cemetery piques my interest…" Light stared at him again. A detective. His father had been a detective.

"My father was…" L nodded before he finished.

"I know I pulled your file… your father was killed 13 years ago wasn't he?" Light nodded, salt filled tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and spilling out over the half-healed cuts on his face.

"I miss him…" Light looked out the window and the black haired man watched the teen attempt to pull himself back together.

"I knew your father… he was a good man…" Lawliet told him and Light lifted his eyes. The raven haired man laced his fingers. "Now what happened to you?" He leaned his chin on his fingers and Light squeezed his eyes shut.

"It hurts…" Light whispered and L nodded his head.

Not much else was drawn from the boy's lips for the rest of the day, it seemed that he had drawn back into his inner shell. Lawliet stayed with him until he was shooed from the room later that evening.

The boy was troubling him. His world was destroyed and L couldn't figure out who or what to blame… much less what all had happened to him. The doctors had given him a complete rundown on all of the wounds he had received over the years but not the emotional scarring… or even the internal wounds he had received. Lawliet felt there was more to this case than met the eye or even the mind.

The first thing that the detective had to do was find the boy's mother… that was his primary objective… and the only objective currently.

"Guess that means you're my new case huh? Cure the world right Light?" He closed his eyes as he stood out in the cold winter air in front of the hospital.

&&&

So tell me if it sucks completely so I won't post any more chapters… if you don't tell me that it sucks then I'll continue posting… but only if you tell me it's good…

Shalan


	2. Understanding

**Chapter: **Understanding

**Shalan's Say:** Hello again… you guys asked so I give… don't get used to frequent updates (frequent for my readers is three times a day… they have officially been spoiled… so I am now slowing down… it's like a punishment for being so greedy…) I'll probably get around to updating like once a week generally… understand that I am a Junior in High School and I am in four Advanced Placement classes and I have a ton of homework… (imagine the empire state building) anyways… I just thought I'd tell you what my other readers already know…

&&&

Light blinked into the brilliant sunlight as his nurse pushed him out into the garden. He frowned pointedly as he was rolled through the icy winter air. The nurse spoke with him softly as he peered at everything around him. The bandages on his face hid most of his head from the world… as they had not been taken off. He rested his hands on his cloth covered knees, knuckling the soft cotton almost impatiently.

"You should relax, after all you are getting your bandages off today…" the nurse chirruped from behind him and he looked up at her silently. "Honestly Yagami-kun…" he looked back at the glass doors as they entered.

"So he's still not conversing with you?" Dr. Nakamura folded her arms across her chest. She was a formidable woman with long black hair and tanned skin. Her Japanese was punctured with a Nigerian accent.

"No ma'am… the only one he's been talking to is that detective…" the nurse sighed and passed him off to the doctor.

"Alright I'll take care of him… just wait in case I need you…" Dr. Nakamura wheeled him into the room and shut the door. Light perked slightly when he saw a familiar head of messy black hair. The detective looked up with tired eyes.

"L?" Light blinked and the detective smiled lightly. The blonde relaxed in the formerly tensed atmosphere.

"I'm glad to see you… how are you?" Lawliet watched as the doctor cut his bandages, peeling them gently away from his skin.

"You've been gone…" Light told him and L pursed his lips as a woman turned from around a drape. Light's eyes opened wide in shock. He wasn't going back there… he stared at his mother fearfully.

"Light… oh Light…" she rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck, a little too tight. "When we get home I swear…" she growled into his ear. He shuddered lightly. He knew what was coming when he got home.

"Light will be in the hospital for the next few weeks recovering from the wounds he received… do you know how these wounds happened Mrs. Yagami?" Lawliet folded his arms across his chest and she turned around almost nervously.

"He and his sister… you know how kids are…" She smiled breathlessly. Light had the feeling that she had rehearsed the entire thing on her way there. His eyes peeled away from her and glanced over at the detective. He had betrayed the blonde's trust by bringing her there. So he's just like the rest of the adults in the world… he's going to send me back with her too…

"Really? I don't believe that…" L laced his fingers together. It was as if they were having a casual conversation between friends… talking about something less serious than child abuse. "The wounds on his body weren't caused by play fighting… your son was beaten within an inch of his life…" Lawliet produced a file from within his jacket and Light eyed him. "And I ask myself… why? Why was such a brilliant child beaten?" He flipped the folder open. "Light Yagami. 17 years of age. Senior in high school. Taking classes at the prep school for college. The top in his class in both schools. The best score in the nation on the college entrance exams. Has been accepted to To-Oh a prestigious school to say the least…" Lawliet pursed his lips. "Why would anyone hurt a child with that much talent?"

"I have no idea… I didn't know that this was going on… the night he disappeared he was fine… he must have been attacked somewhere between wherever he was found and home…" She defended herself.

"Incorrect again… the doctors found numerous scars and breakages on his body from as many as 13 years ago… he was also malnourished and extremely dehydrated… do you have an explanation for that?" L tilted his chin upwards and Light blinked. The detective was trying to outsmart his mother.

"He was probably just out running around being a teenage kid… you know how they are…" she plastered a fake smile on her face and L stood up.

"I'm afraid that Light will no longer be allowed in your custody Mrs. Yagami… pending a child abuse investigation…" L told her and she looked around, panicked at what he had just said.

"You can't take my child away from me! He's underage…" She protested and Light returned his gaze to the detective.

"He's also been abused frequently while staying with you… if the court finds you innocent then so be it... but until that day Light will be in the custody of Japan…" Lawliet frowned at her.

"Light… you can't be serious… you're not going to let them take you away from me… right sweetie?" She pressed her cold hands to his face and every memory of her beatings returned, every slap of those cold hands. He stared straight ahead, only moving his eyes as she pleaded with him. He had to block her out… he had to block her out… he had to keep her away from him.

"Mrs. Yagami you will be escorted off the premises and you are not to return until Light Yagami has left the hospital… do you understand?" Dr. Nakamura opened the door as two police men walked in. Light's mother broke down as the dragged her out, screaming obscenities at the doctor and the detective. Light turned is head, staring at the detective almost thankfully.

"Why?" Light asked softly as the doctor peeled away the other bandages off his skin a few minutes after her departure. L smiled at him.

"Because I don't like to see people hurt…" he replied and Light's gaze softened from the intense gaze he normally used. "After you get out of this place where are you going to go?" He looked at the blonde as he contemplated the answer.

"I guess… I dunno really…" Light looked at his hands as if he had never seen them before. He had never been free to make his own choice before… he had never been able to decide what he wanted to do with his life… it was always wake up, make breakfast, go to school, come home, beatings, go to prep school, come home and more beatings… there was never any time to decide what to do… he closed his eyes.

"Why don't you come live with me?" Dr. Nakamura offered and Light looked up. She smiled and he blinked, surprised at the offer.

"I… uhm…" his eyes fell on the detective who was watching him with curious eyes. "I… I'll think about it… thank you…" he bit his bottom lip. She nodded understandingly as his leg cast was removed carefully. He frowned at the black and blue bruise. It was just as bad as the others he had received.

Lawliet pushed the blonde silently along the halls of the hospital, taking the longest route possible to get back to the other's room. Light looked at the detective over his shoulder as they reached his room. L pushed him in and helped him into the bed silently. Light eyed him cautiously as he seated himself near the side of the blonde's bed.

"So…" L laced his fingers together again, resting his chin on his hands. Light turned his attention to the raven haired man.

"So what?" Light retorted. L stared him down and he shut his mouth.

"You could stay… with someone other than her you know…" L pursed his lips and Light had the feeling that this was going to be a battle of beating around the bush.

"Like you?" Light lifted an eyebrow and L jerked his head upwards. "I figured…" he smiled softly and L blinked at him.

"You're too smart for your own good…" L chuckled and the blonde smiled for the first time in 13 years.

"I guess I could stay with you… I mean… it'd be like having a roommate…" he held out his hand for the black haired man to take.

"You're serious?" Lawliet frowned again and Light nodded. "It's a deal then…" Lawliet shook his hand.

A bond is formed every time a human injustice is righted. The person who did the protecting is then bound to the person who they protected and vice versa. From then forward there is a silent understanding between the two… protectee and protector alike. A silent understanding that cannot be eroded unless by the hands of themselves… understanding…

&&&

Read and Review… reviews are like caffeine pills they keep me goin' like the energizer bunny… REVIEW PLEASE!

Shalan


	3. Meaning of Christmas

**Chapter: **Meaning of Christmas

**Shalan's Say: **I am so excited about this story that it's not even funny… XDDDDD anyways read on my friends… should be a fun chapter… fluffy equals happy

&&&

He looked up into the sky silently. _You're just as silent as I am__ aren't you?_ His eyes flickered to the man standing next to him. December 24th. Christmas Eve. L had expressed an interest in going to see a fireworks display. Light looked around him, not yet used to being around other human beings yet. The man next to him pursed his lips just before the blonde shook his head.

"What? Why not?" L folded his arms and Light looked over at him almost disdainfully. His new "roommate" had taken him shopping for new clothes, much to Light's delight. He hadn't been clothes shopping since his father had died…and to know that he had new clothes, and expensive new clothes at that, made him secretly happy. His blue jeans were destroyed in front, a long series of strings holding the fabric together. His long sleeved black shirt was tucked beneath a long black pea coat. A black beanie on his head flattened his hair across his forehead.

"Because… I can't…" he pursed his lips at the skating rink and L hung his head.

"You can learn… c'mon don't ruin my Christmas…" L looked over when the younger turned to face him.

"L… please…" he turned his head back to the rink. "You have got to be kidding me…" He lifted his eyebrows and the detective stuck his jaw out.

"Light you are going to go ice skating… do you understand me? You don't know how to enjoy yourself…" the black haired man motioned at the ice rink. Snow fell silently around them as the two stared each other down.

"If I fall…" Light warned and L grinned.

"Alright let's go!" The older took off with glee, racing towards the rental station. Light followed silently, a little disgruntled that L had won. Nearly two months after his arrival he had slowly gotten used to being around the odd detective. He had actually come to enjoy his company.

**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire**

**Jack Frost nipping at your nose**

Light frowned slightly as he was led out onto the ice, tentatively placing a foot down. The older tugged him lightly and Light walked out onto the ice. "L I really don't…" he halted as L skated off. Light cursed his luck at being left on the ice by himself. He watched the black coat skate away with an almost comical frown.

He watched as Lawliet skated lazily back to him. Light folded his arms then tipped over and slammed into the ice with a shout. L sniggered then burst out laughing, with much complaining from the younger.

**Yuletide carols being sung by a choir**

**And**** folks dressed up like Eskimos**

Light looked around himself at the other people on the ice. There were fathers with children on their shoulders. Mothers teaching their daughters to dance on the ice. Couples arm in arm, laughing and kissing. He felt so detached from them all. A hand suddenly grasped his.

"Stop looking so dumbfounded and skate…" the detective slid along the ice, taking the younger with him. Light yelled the entire time that he was being dragged until Lawliet squeezed his hand, causing an unexplainable blush to rise in his cheeks.

**Everybody knows some tofu and some mistletoe**

**Help**** to make the season bright**

Light laughed whole heartedly when Lawliet managed to lodge his head in a snow drift. While the detective was struggling Light sat on the ice, laughing harder than he had ever before. The older managed to jerk his head free of the snow drift, landing on his rear end on the ice. Light took one look at his face and fell over onto his back with laugher.

"Jerk…" Lawliet brushed snow from his hair, his flushed and frozen cheeks coated with a layer of snow. Light sat up, tears in his eyes as he gazed at the other. L stared back. "Go ahead… you know you want to…" he grumbled and Light burst into laughter again.

When he had recovered L helped him up and they skated off only momentarily before they were interrupted yet again. They paused for a moment to look at a gigantic snow man… or well… LIGHT stopped to look at the snow man… L stopped because he was cold.

**Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow **

**Will**** find it hard to sleep tonight**

**They know that Santa's on his way**

Light blinked as he watched another couple skate by. But they were not what he had expected. It was a man, with his arm linked to another man's, his head resting on his shoulder. Light's eyebrows furrowed. Lawliet looked over at the confused boy and chuckled. "Your nose is as red as Rudolph's…" Light crossed his eyes, trying to see, before he was yanked across the ice again.

"Do you ever stop moving?" Light protested then shut his mouth as they stopped in front of a coffee shack. L ordered two cups and handed one to Light. The blonde blinked, his mouth hung slack.

"I stopped… are you happy now?" Lawliet drank from his coffee. Again… that unexplainable heat in his cheeks.

**He's loaded lots of toys**

**And**** goodies on his sleigh**

Lawliet skated backwards, his arms folded behind his back while Light followed. The detective grinned and the blonde frowned in return… _show off_…

"Are you always so grump-pee!" L tripped backwards and stumbled, flipping onto his stomach. Light laughed hysterically, doubling over to plant his hands on his knees._ No matter how much he shows off he always seems to screw up… I guess that's what makes him so funny…_

"I'm not grump-pee…" Light cackled, a hand held out to the raven haired man. L jutted his jaw and refused the hand, standing up.

"Evil child…" Lawliet eyed the blonde and the blonde stared back. Their faces were red with cold and damp with snow, but their eyes sparkled with Christmas joy.

"Evil adult…" Light muttered offhandedly, looking off to the side innocently.

**And every mother's child is ****gonna**** spy**

**To**** see if reindeer really know how to fly**

The skating continued until late into the evening, uninterrupted but for the occasional trip. Lawliet smiled secretly as he looked over at the teen, grinning gleefully and laughing freely. This was definitely the first time he had ever seen Christmas up close. "So… Lawliet… what makes all those people out there laugh?" Light turned to him and the detective's thoughts were cut abruptly short.

"What are you talking about?" L blinked and the teen looked out over the ice and Lawliet followed his gaze. "Oh… them…" his eyes fixated on the two men, completely in a world of their own. "I'm not sure…" he lied plainly. _If he's so smart then he'll figure it out…_

"Oh… okay…" The blonde looked down at his feet as they rested on a bench. L cast a glance towards the teen, taking in the definition of his jaw line, the way his eyelashes brushed his high cheek bones. The tinge of currant red on his cheeks.

**And so, I'm offering this simple phrase**

**To**** kids from one to ninety-two**

The fireworks exploded in the icy evening air. Bursts of red and green and gold. Carolers sang in harmony. Light closed his eyes and lifted his head as snow poured from the sky around them. The hand that gripped his tightened slightly and he shifted his head to look at the other questioningly. His lips parted in surprise when the hand laced its fingers through his. The currant wine splashed across his cheeks and nose again. His head whirled wildly, attempting to wrap itself around the events that had just happened.

_If only mother had seen me tonight… she would shit herself…_ Light closed his eyes again into the cool air.

**Although it****'****s been said**

**Many times, many ways**

Light stopped and packed the snow into a ball. "Light what are you-?" A snow ball hit him squarely in the face. The detective froze, no pun intended, and stared just before bending over and packing his own snow ball. Light laughed and sprinted away behind a tree just as the other threw it. "Damn…" L cursed as the snow ball hit the tree. Light cackled evilly from behind the tree. He yelped as the older tackled him, rubbing snow in his face.

"UNCLE!" Light laughed. Their laughter carried into the freezing winter air.

**Me****rry Christmas! Merry Christmas!**

Light curled up on the couch, warm within a pair of new boxers and sweat pants. His black long sleeved shirt exposed the skin of his waist slightly. He buried his head in the pillow above his arm. A finger carefully traced the exposed skin and Light felt goose bumps lift, the same cursed blush rising in his cheeks.

"Sorry…" Lawliet drew away, suddenly realizing what he had done. Light stared at him like a deer in the headlights. The older bowed his head and Light lowered his gaze, his thoughts racing around his head.

"No problem…" Light mumbled, pressing his face against the pillow. He had to stop thinking about the idiot detective in the room... he made his body tingle… a feeling he wasn't used to. L turned away but a hand caught his. In the flickering firelight he saw a question in his ward's eyes. A question that he didn't want to answer. Instead he set himself down beside the other.

Light snuggled up against him beneath his arm. His head rested on the older's chest, his hands strategically placed beneath his warm sweat shirt. L felt his heart sink, his thumb gently brushing the boy's shoulder. His free hand brushed the boy's hair out of his face before snuggling down and curling himself around the teen, his chin resting on the boy's head. "Happy Christmas…" he muttered as Light's breathing evened out.

**Merry Christmas to... You!**

The meaning of Christmas… what does it mean to you? It means love, joy and peace on earth. When a human injustice is brought upon the earth it is up to the human race to correct the sin. Christmas means safety for the protectee, means tenderness for the protector. When one protects the right of other human beings you are granted the most beautiful thing… the love of another person… what is the meaning of Christmas for you? For the kind it means happiness… and maybe peace.

&&&

I cried while writing the end of that… it was so… sweet… anyways read and review or I will begin to eat these little kittens that I'm holding hostage instead…

Shalan


	4. Appreciation and an Old Friend

**Chapter: **Appreciation and an Old Friend

**Shalan's Say: **Okay… review me or I eat the kitten… _holds up kitten over mouth_…

&&&

A slight movement from next to him caused the brunet to open a bleary eye. He peered around the room, only to settle on the form of another human being across the room. The human looked up, startled, then scuttled out of the room. Light sat up in the huge chair, his feet resting on the ottoman. A warm down blanket was tucked around his body. He ran a hand through his hair and eyed the other groggily. L grinned as he scuttled back into the room. Light rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them and stretched, yawning.

"Happy Christmas Light…" L grinned and the brunet looked around the room. All of the lights were out except for the Christmas lights hung through the room. The Christmas tree that they had bought sat in the corner, a number of presents beneath it. Light blinked.

"But I didn't…" Light began but the older held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it… You don't need to buy me anything." Lawliet smiled then gasped as the younger pummeled into him, wrapping his arms around the black haired man. Light buried his face into the other's shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut. His arms tightened around the older's shoulders as L felt him shudder. His body trembled with tears that threatened to rise. L cautiously lifted his hands and slid them tenderly across the younger's back, wrapping his arms around his body. Shaky breaths warmed his ear and cool tears soaked the shoulder of his shirt as he adjusted himself to let his chin rest on Light's shoulder. "You're crying…" Lawliet whispered and Light nodded his head into his neck. "Good… go ahead…"

So many thoughts raced around Light's brain, he had gone from an abusive home to such a warm and loving one… and the man who had done it all for him was Lawliet himself. Yet he had nothing to give back… nothing at all. He was receiving such care from such a kind man but he couldn't reciprocate at all. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking body until a familiar scent reached his senses.

Sweet, like candy and fruit, but metallic like gun powder. Sharp, like the Old Spice the older showered with, but soft, like laundry detergent. Light closed his eyes, relaxing himself slightly and buried his nose deeper into the scent. It was the reason he had warmed up to the detective in the first place… he smelled like his protector… he smelled like his father. Light felt tears escape his eyes again, dripping down his face, his father's smile flashing across his memory.

A hand placed itself on the back of Light's head gently, settling itself near his neck. L smiled sadly as he supported the boy, wondering what in the world he could be thinking about.

"Thank you…" Light choked as he gripped the older's shirt. Lawliet simply nodded and adjusted himself again, letting Light lean against him.

"It's quite alright…" The reply came quietly but was lost in the complete silence in the room. Snow fell silently outside the window, car's voices seem to lose themselves as they drove by on the busy street, the yells of street venders carried not up to the window but up above it, anywhere but it… L stroked the soft hair on the other's head, leaning his nose against the boy's hair, taking in a deep breath.

Light pulled in air, steadying himself, his lungs filling with the sweet scent of Lawliet's cologne. He lifted his head up and in that moment neither breathed, their noses touching gently… their lips barely centimeters apart.

"I should probably take a shower…" Light choked out and drew away from the older. Lawliet caught himself, realizing what had just happened. He coughed and looked away from the younger. Light shifted uncomfortably and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door silently before locking it. L slapped himself.

"Such a fckin' moron aren't you?" He muttered to himself and walked into his room dejectedly.

&&&

"Boss, the case is still open but we haven't seen any signs of him as of recently…" A voice came over the earpiece. "Boss?" L looked up from the ream of paper in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah Matsuda what else have you got for me?" He grouched into the earpiece. "I know you want something what is it? Otherwise you wouldn't be calling me like this…"

"I… well uhm… WE…" L's eyes narrowed, an eyebrow lifted.

"You want the day off for Christmas right?" Lawliet frowned, his face darkening. He shifted in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Uhm… yessir…" L scowled, his finger reached out and tapped the screen and Matsuda shrunk away.

"And what do you think is going to happen when you all leave your posts?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"The killer will show up again… but sir!"

"No ANDS, IFS or BUTS about it." Lawliet turned off the screen as the scent of soap entered his nostrils and the sound of soft breathing entered his ears. He pulled off his earpiece and turned around in his chair. He nearly froze when he saw the boy standing in the doorway. His jeans were slung low on his hips, his muscular upper body clearly defined in the shadowed light of the room. The line of hair trailing down his navel stood out against his pale skin. The older felt his eyes water, he wasn't blinking.

"I didn't mean to interrupt… sorry…" Light ducked his head and made to exit the room but Lawliet held up his hand.

"You weren't interrupting anything…" The older turned off the television then on a second thought picked up his ear piece. "Matsuda… you and the force take the next two days off… that's an order…" His eyes met the teen's as he spoke and a smile played at the corner of his mouth as a blush rose in the brunet's cheeks.

"Scrooge was visited by the three ghosts last night or what?" Light regained his composure just before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yes, me and the Ghost of Christmas Past had a good long talk…" Grey met brown and for a moment Light was held beneath the detective's penetrating gaze… the stiff gaze that made Light nearly flinch.

"Good… you might learn something for once…" Light chuckled and folded his arms, shifting slightly. L smiled and stood up.

&&&

"This doesn't seem like such a good idea…" Light looked around as they walked down the snow covered street, his hands crammed into his coat pockets.

"I think it's a brilliant idea…" Lawliet stumbled over a hidden hole in the cement then recovered with Light's help.

"But… L…" Light looked over at the detective who simply smiled and hailed a taxi. "I… don't…" L looked at him over his shoulder as Light got into the taxi.

"Light… do you want to just sit at home for the rest of your life?" Light seemed to take this into extreme consideration. "Well I'm not going to let you…" L smiled softly and Light sighed, leaning back against the seat of the taxi.

As they reached their destination Light glanced around with an open mouth at the pure grandeur of the palace like hotel they were in front of. L greeted several of the guests with a nod as Light followed close behind him. "What are you waiting for Light?" Lawliet looked over his shoulder again boredly and Light jumped slightly before running after him.

"What are we doing here?" The brunet blinked as they walked into the huge decorated ballroom. L took off his long jacket and held out his arm for the brunet's who stared him down before losing and taking the jacket off.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday_

_Yeah_

"I just came for a few minutes… I have to speak with a few of my associates…" He waved his hand and Light blinked. "You may mingle amongst the people if you want… keep your cell phone with you…" Light nodded, a spark of courage had been building within him for the past few weeks, he had wanted to test fate and actually separate himself from his guardian… even if that separation was a hundred feet across the exact same room.

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air_

_It only happens at this time of year_

_When everyone is filled with love and cheer_

_'Cause that's what matters_

"Light? Light Yagami?" He turned to a woman directly behind him then was shocked as a set of arms were wrapped around his body and a beautiful blonde woman smiled up at him.

"M-Misa?" He stuttered. She grinned up at him and he stared at her. "I haven't seen you since…"

"Since my senior year right? You've graduated for sure haven't you?" She pulled away from him and he stared at her a little longer.

"I-huh… yeah…" He let a smile play at the corner of his mouth as she bobbed lightly and giggled.

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows_

_Walking in the sun or in the snow_

_We can feel the excitement growing, growing_

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

"So you think the killer will return L or do you think you've scared him shitless?" One of the police lieutenants questioned as L watched Light speak with a short blonde woman. Light was smiling and she was talking energetically as her hands waved through the air, then it dawned on him… she was Misa Amane…

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_

_Yeah_

"Misa how have you been?" He smiled softly.

"Like you wouldn't believe! Oh my GOSH Light! We need to hang out! Here what's your cell phone number…" He laughed at her sheer excitement as she pulled out her cell phone, nearly dropping it in the process. "Hey…" He jumped. "You laughed…" he saw her face light up with cheer.

"Uhm… sorry?" He shrugged. No one had ever pointed out to him before that he had laughed. Laughing was something that was not allowed in his home… but for the first time in a very long time he felt a smile tug at his lips from something other than his guardian.

_We can get all cozy by the fire_

_Turn the music up a little higher_

_I don't think that I could ever tire_

_Of being together_

_Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe_

_And stand by me_

"Excuse me gentlemen I shall return…" The black haired man pulled himself out of the conversation and made his way towards his ward. Then he paused, jerked as if by a rope tied around his hips, towards the punch. "No, what are you thinking, this is supposed to be a night of enjoyment for him…" he leaned his hands against the table in front of him. "But what if he gets himself into trouble?" He argued back.

'Light's a grown man he can take care of himself…'

_'If he was so good at taking care of himself he wouldn't have been abused.'_

'Being abused has nothing to do with him being able to take care of him self; idiot… learn your facts. Most people who are abused are simply trained to do what the abuser says for fear of punishment…'

_'Then maybe you're being jealous…'_ The man standing across from him in his mind was merely something he like to call his cohort… another him that helped him decide what to do… unfortunately this strange little creature in his head was making the most ridiculous remarks.

'Yeah… right that's the case…' he replied sarcastically.

_It's a picture perfect moment captured_

_Memories that we'll have after_

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

Light chuckled as he swung Misa in a wide circle, the rush of lights whirled in his head as her laughter rang in his ears. It felt so good to be free. The music slowed and he spun her into his arms, eliciting a peal of laughter from her lips as they parted the dance floor, more for safety's sake than anything else. Their dancing was erratic and fun-loving, and it whirled abruptly against the more romanticized slow dances.

"You've changed so much Light, I'm so shocked…" her eyes were mischievous as he guided them into another circle, this one more controlled.

"Me too," his eyes met hers, amber into ocher bored tentatively. "I really am changing, it's nice to not have to worry about anything…"

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_

_Yeah_

_Spend the holidays..._

_It's the greatest time_

L gazed off towards the couple on the dance floor, and immediately to what seemed his surprise, he bristled. Misa had Light tangled in her arms, he was smiling as they swayed slowly to the carol. A thick viola beat remixed over the speakers as Light's eyes crinkled into a smile. Misa hooked her arms around his neck and for a moment Lawliet registered panic on his face, then it faded into something of an uncomfortable smile as Misa recognized it as well.

'Maybe he is okay…' L folded his arms.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world_

_Joy to the world_

_Joy to the world_

_It's the greatest time of year_

_It's the greatest time_

Misa smiled as she dragged Light out onto the balcony and flung her arms out. "Look Light!" She gestured to all of the people. "It's the greatest time of year!" She swung around and lost her footing right into his arms as he was stepping forward, causing them both to tumble to the floor. For a moment neither spoke. The tension in the air was evident as their noses touched lightly. Light gripped the cement of the balcony before jumping to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Misa, Christ I'm a klutz and to add to it your dress is filthy now…" he threw his gaze anywhere but her as he helped her to her feet.

"You two alright?" L tilted his head curiously, an eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Yeah I'm just an idiot," he dusted her dress off until she brushed him away.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

Light smiled sheepishly as they stepped into a taxi. He waved foolishly after Misa and she smiled, returning it. Lawliet shook his head with a grin. "You're goofy…" Light shrugged.

"Yeah I know, but I hadn't seen her since she graduated a couple of years ago so it was nice to see her again," Light's eyes tingled with something close to sadness.

"You'll see her again." L assured him.

"You think?"

"I know…" Part of him was sad, but it's not like he expected him to be the same… the raven haired man cast his gaze out the window…

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_

When one human gives something for another an appreciation is created. The longer the person gives their sacrifice the more their relationship _appreciates_, gains value. This is true if there are only two people in the equation, however, once a jealousy is created and the saved is torn from the savior the savior is inclined to believe that the jealousy is a direct _cause_ of the appreciation… the bond is strained…

&&&

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO POST! You guys must hate me…//sobs// anyways I have been EXTREMELY BUSY! I started this the end of my Junior year in high school and now I'm at the end of my Senior year… It's been a LOOONG year… you may now expect frequent updates of course it doesn't help that my muse went on a VACATION!!!! I apologize and you may expect the next chapter next week! In the mean time… FEAST MY LOVLIES!!!!

LOVE,

SHALAN!


	5. Naïveté and Life’s Mysteries

Chapter: Naïveté and Life's Mysteries

Shalan's Blurb: HOYA! Okay so from now on there are two DIFFERENT sections to each chapter. It will hop from Light to L and back to Light and sometimes to both of them together. You'll see their lives as Light becomes accustomed to normal life.

&&&

"So then he'll be in my care until he turns 18?" Lawliet unfolded his legs and leaned forward slightly.

"Yes sir, all you have to do is sign the papers and he'll be your ward," Light looked from the soft spoken woman to his caretaker curiously, his lips pursed as he tilted his head. "Is that alright with you Mr. Yagami?"

For a moment Light hesitated. His mind raced as he took a glance towards L. If he said yes would it start all over again? Would it, if he allowed L to be his guardian, mean that he would be contained again and treated as trash? Was it an act, all the things that Lawliet did for him to make him comfortable? Would it be taken away as soon as they got back to the apartment?

L sensed his hesitation the instant it happened. A pair of worried brown eyes searched for answers in his own grey ones and for once, he didn't have one for them. He knew it had to be Light's choice, and as he watched the inner turmoil reach its boiling point he smiled, the cogs were free wheeling in Light's head and L could almost see the smoke. Then a gleam twinkled in the younger's eyes, an assuredness and confidence that he hadn't seen before.

"Yes… that's alright with me," Light looked toward the woman behind the desk. L sighed lightly before turning his eyes towards the woman.

"Where do I sign?" His grin was evident even hidden behind an attempted straight face.

The wind was horrendous as they stepped into the street. A biting, icy hand slapped the face and whipped jackets and coats up and around. Light looked up at the sky, squinting behind his expensive sunglasses before he was dragged off down the street by his shivering companion.

"So what do you want to do first?" The aforementioned grin was plastered across a wind burnt face as they stepped on the elevator of their high-rise apartment building. As the brunet turned his head a question popped into his head.

"What did you do to earn so much money?" A still silence filled the elevator as the doors opened.

"Money?" L blinked. Light nearly cracked at the odd look of utter confusion on L's face.

"Yeah, you know, the expensive apartment, expensive clothes, expensive chauffer… _money_," Light shrugged his shoulders suggestively. "Eh, I guess it doesn't matter," he stepped off the elevator, leaving L in shock in the corner. "You okay?" He swirled around and tilted his head.

"Oh, huh?"

"Blank as a white board…" Light touched his fingers to his forehead and slid them across.

"I just didn't hear you!" Came the immediate protest as his cohort stepped out of the elevator.

"Sure," an extended drawl accented the word and irritated the older man.

"Don't be a smart ass," his jaw jutted as he tilted his chin up while the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Whatcha gonna _do_ about it?" Light grinned then turned to run as L sprinted after him. "NO!" He slammed his bedroom door.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" A mad cackled came from the other side of the door.

"Attacking me while I'm not paying attention is _cheating_," Light's laughter clipped the words short.

"You put out the challenge," a curt reply followed. Lawliet smiled to himself, he really was a goofy kid. He peeled off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch before flopping down in his favorite chair. Fine, let him stew.

&&&

Light scanned the street as he quick stepped towards the subway, Misa had promised to meet him for lunch and celebrate. It seemed a silly little frivolous exercise to go to lunch with a friend but he and L had fretted over the outfit for almost an hour. In the end a Ralph Lauren cable knit green sweater was chosen with a pair of 7 jeans. He felt a little out of place momentarily as he stepped into the subway, until he saw the other expensive clothing around him, it appeared it was a statement of wealth. He turned his head and heard a gasp then a rush of whispers. That was when he saw them.

"Who is he? He looks like a model…"

"I know! Maybe he is one, on the way to a shoot?"

"He's looking! He's looking over here!"

He smiled and they smiled back. He had almost forgotten the power good looks had over women. In the hallways of his high school girls used to look at him but would never talk to him. He didn't have the clothes, the hair or the looks they wanted. Back then he was emaciated and bruised. Now he had everything, including the expensive wrap around glasses. He loved the glasses, childish really, they gave him a mysterious look, like a spy in a movie.

He tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow to receive a giggle from one of the girls as he lowered his sunglasses. Most of the Japanese had black hair and dark brown eyes, with his sleek chestnut hair and golden eyes he could almost snap his fingers and a girl would jump at him, but for some reason the girls on the train seemed, superfluous to him.

"My stop," he grinned boyishly then stepped off. He could hear the residual giggles as he walked up the stairs.

"You cause a ruckus no matter where you go Laaaaiiiiight…" a flirtatious voice rang in his ears as an arm hooked through his.

"I guess I do these days," he smiled as Misa beamed up at him. Her smile was sparkling, a cheerful, glittery greeting as she talked his ear off.

"You don't talk a whole lot," _I do seem to be dragged around a lot around here though…_ he thought wryly.

"How can I get a word in edgewise?" He chuckled and she blushed as they walked into a restaurant.

"I'm sorry I talk a lot," she shot her gaze to the floor.

"No, not at all, I don't talk much so your talking fills the space that I refuse to," he smiled again as she whirled into a seat, all skirts and silk.

"Miss Amane, how nice to see you again." Immediately a waiter was at the table as Light helped her with her coat.

"Hello, Ichiro." Misa smiled that same glittering smile but kept her eyes on Light as he sat down, adjusting his seat accordingly. He was so… she couldn't find the word for him as he looked up at her, a queer gleam in his eyes.

"Mister?"

"Yagami, Light Yagami…" Light responded without looking up, instead he was sliding his napkin out from under his utensils and pressing it neatly across his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little compulsive." He smiled up at the waiter named Ichiro.

"Mr. Yagami it is then," Ichiro smiled. Misa squeezed his knee and grinned at him across the table as he relaxed. "What can I get you?"

&&&

He leaned back in his chair as the others babbled amongst each other. It was his first day back at work since the recent addition to his home, and everyone was curious as to what would happen now. Lawliet sipped his tea, scanning the men at the table, learning more about them by the second. There were only two that stood out immediately to him, and only two that he really found interest in.

Toda Matsuda. He was a young detective, nearly 23 he was fresh out of the police academy, but L liked him, he was silly and most of the time fairly observant. His hair was longer than was normally worn but again, it seemed to fit him. His dark eyes were fitted beneath a sloping forehead that, at the moment, held a rather large, rather oddly shaped bruise… a bruise that L planned to inquire into.

Nathan River. Also known as Near or N. He was Lawliet's right hand man, a genius in his own right Nate seemed to exude an aloofness that L nearly detested. The boy, almost 20, came from the same orphanage that Lawliet had come from and also wore a messy batch of hair on his head, eerily similar to L's own.

"So." Everyone at the table jumped. "I hope you all had a happy Christmas, now I expect you to be prepared every day for your job," Lawliet scanned the faces again. "But of course, you shall receive New Years Eve and New Years off if you wish. Though I know some of you don't celebrate it." His eyes cast their way towards the end of the table and back.

"I think our killer took the winter off!" A jovial holler from the end of the table and the others laughed.

"Perhaps, but we should be ready in case he comes back." L leaned his elbow on the table. "Are we prepared?" His glance was sly, catching body nuances of concern and awkwardness.

&&&

"So what are we going to do next?" Misa caught his hand in hers as they stepped out into the street.

"I, have no idea…" Light glanced around him, people crossed and crisscrossed around each other, in an intricate and well practiced dance. Faces were somewhat blurred as they moved with the crowd.

"I think I do, have you ever been shopping in Harajuku?" He shook his head as she grinned. "Ah, that's what we're going to do next," he shrugged in acquiescence.

"I should probably call Lawliet and tell him where we're going…"

"You need to report into him like a drill sergeant?"

"Well he just likes to know I'm okay," Light shrugged again, then looked at his cell phone. "Maybe I don't have to call him _right now_… he's probably busy." But his conscience told him otherwise. _Maybe I'll call him in an hour, we ate quickly so it'll seem like it's still lunch to him…_ but somewhere deep in his mind he knew that Lawliet wouldn't be fooled so easily.

&&&

He sipped his cognac slowly, the aroma was strong, smooth and dark. His grey eyes glittered as he watched the clock, his mind running through the check list.

_Maybe he got lost…_ in his mind an image of a panicking Light surrounded by city lights and murderers. Lawliet smiled wryly. He was sure Light could handle a few thugs, even if he was abused.

_He's been kidnapped… Christ, he's only been my ward for 14 hours you would think I would be a better watcher…_ he glanced at the clock again. _Maybe I should call, it's half past 11. But if he doesn't answer his cell phone?_

_I should put out a watch for him… _It had been a long day for the detective, something had clicked in his head and he pinpointed the location of the next murder… correctly. The offender had been caught, Lawliet poured another glass of cognac and sipped again, another dirt bag off the street. He hadn't been all that hard to track down, Lawliet just wanted enough evidence to put him in jail without parole.

_I'll call him…_

&&&

Music boomed in his ears, people milled around him as the colors swirled together as she dragged him into another bar, only this one had a dance floor. Misa laughed and dragged him into the crowd of people. He looked around him curiously, and for a moment was uncomfortable, but the crowd hooted at him so cheerfully and engulfed him so quickly that immediately he smiled.

"Have you ever danced before?" Misa pulled him close. His pupils dilated as their bodies pressed together.

"Not the way you're thinking I think…." He spluttered as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Just relax and follow my lead," she drew him in close and pulled his arms around her waist.

The noise around him swam in his head as their bodies brushed and rubbed, her breath was hot and moist against his neck as they dipped and ground. It didn't take him long to figure out the intricacies of this kind of dancing. There wasn't anywhere hands couldn't go, honestly.

As they dipped she turned and plastered her back to his front, her hands sliding down his back to find his butt. His throat caught on itself and he nearly choked. This was an entirely new sensation. Her head rested on his shoulder as they carried through.

"You're not half bad Light…" her smile was devilish, he looked down at her as she leaned up. In his mind it went a little like this: 3… 2… 1… BOOM! Their lips met. She guided him through that too, a slow, deep kiss rocked his knees and made his body hum.

A vibration picked up in Light's back pocket, that was when he nearly jumped out of his skin. "MISA! What time is it?" She looked at her watch.

"Midnight, what's the problem?" She turned to look at him just as he sprinted out of the bar. "What in the hell?"

Calculations ran through his head, he could catch the 12:15 subway and make it home at 1. Yeah, that was a plan. He sprinted down the street, ran his card through the machine and hurdled towards the train.

&&&

A key jangled in the lock just before the door opened. Light poked his head in and, seeing that it was dark, stepped inside.

"Where were you?" A voice came from the shadows.

"With Misa, why don't you turn the lights on," Light flicked the switch. Lawliet sat on the big squishy chair in the den, his eyes watching Light's every move.

"I like it dark. What were you doing with Misa?"

"We went to lunch."

"Kind of a long lunch, 13 hours." L frowned. "You're sweating."

"I meant to call you. I thought about it when she took me to Harajuku but I didn't want to bother you… I just lost track of time I guess…" Light looked at his feet.

"You're sweating…" Lawliet said again.

"I ran here from Tokyo station," Light blinked, he hated that stare the old man had.

"Take a bath and go to bed. We'll speak of this in the morning," Lawliet stood and disappeared into his room.

"Okay," he was entirely disappointed in him. Lawliet was mad.

&&&

By the time breakfast rolled around the next morning Light had convinced himself to move out of the apartment and never come back. He was ashamed that he hadn't called, and left Lawliet to worry about him all night long.

"Sit." L stared him down. Light tilted his chin up in defiance. "Have some tea," L offered him a cup.

"You're mad at me?" Light sat down and took the cup of tea.

"Inheritance. Part of it was made by me and invested wisely." Lawliet sipped his tea.

"Huh?" Light's look of befuddlement made L snort into his cup.

"My money, you were asking about it. I'm a detective."

"Yeah, you told me that. But my dad was too and he didn't make all that much…" L held up a hand.

"I am a special detective. I am a private investigator. I do freelance work for whomever I wish and for whatever price I wish." Lawliet smiled and bit into a muffin.

"So…you're like me…" Light lifted his eyes to meet Lawliet's.

"A genius? Why yes, perhaps that is why I found you and you found me," the older smiled and tilted his head.

"Are you… have you ever been… you know… married?" Light folded his legs. There was so much that he didn't know about this man, even though they lived together it was as though they were still strangers.

"That is for me to know… and for you to eventually discover. My life is very simple once you understand but until you do it remains a befuddlement." L slid a booklet across to Light. "Here is your passport."

"My huh?" The brunet blinked down at it.

"Your passport. You'll be traveling with me from now on." Light watched the older take another sip of his tea.

"We're going somewhere?" His doe eyes lit up and Lawliet chuckled.

"London, England. I remember seeing that you were fluent in English?"

"And enough French to get by…" Light glanced at the floor.

"Good, we'll probably be visiting Paris as well," Lawliet seemed somewhat… deflated.

"You don't like Europe?"

"Of course I do, I was born there after all…"

"YOU?" Light's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Yes, you didn't think this was an Osakan accent you hear did you?" He laughed as Light hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

&&&

The bond that binds two people is tested by naïveté and nature's little mysteries. It seems sometimes that those who are innocent are more trusting and therefore get themselves into more trouble. But the more trouble for the protectee the more protective the protector gets. Once two humans are connected they are always bound by trust.


End file.
